1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control unit and a method for activating occupant protection means in a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known from published German patent document DE 10 2004 056 416 A1 to provide a processor, e.g., a microcontroller in a control unit, and to provide another component, e.g., an acceleration sensor, these components being connected to each other for data transmission. The microcontroller and the acceleration sensor system activate the occupant protection means.